


Hard Work

by Enpasii



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Torture, brutal sex, enslavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enpasii/pseuds/Enpasii
Summary: Poppy goes to Branch to get her schedule for the week, but when she enters his bunker, everything around her stops and he can't believe his eyes. After a while, it would be good to see how this visit would end for her.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> The text of this book is not intended for persons under the age of 18 [you read at your own risk]

There was a beautiful start to the day - Monday - a day that started another exciting week. As always, at the beginning of each week, Poppy would go to Branch's bunker to pick up the week's assignments, which Branch was carefully working on, so that Poppy had time to herself or that the tasks didn't overlap. The road to Branch's bunker was quite a long way from Poppy's house, because Branch lived on the outskirts of town. However, it did not bother her, she always went to Branch with a big smile while humming some rhythmic songs under her breath, it was the same this time. She walked through the woods humming to herself and wondering how to tease Branch this time (she always wanted to tease Branch somehow at the beginning of the week to make him feel better, make him smile, just a little). Poor Branch, he had been alone for over 20 years, and no Trolls had visited him, because he lived too far away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a dozen or so minutes, Poppy was right in front of the bunker entrance. She knocked twice on the hatch and waited for Branch to open it, however, no one opened it after a few minutes. She was starting to worry that something might have happened to him. She pulled the hatch toward herself to see if it was open - was open - without thinking for a second, she jumped right into his bunker and closed the door behind her. She was stressed that something might have happened to him, but at the same time excited that she would be able to help him, just as he had helped her more than once (she wanted to repay him for everything). Walking down the corridors, she suddenly heard moans - it was Branch - she ran quickly towards the noises to see if he was okay, however, she did not expect to see something like this...

Branch was lying on the floor, without pants, massaging his penis with one hand and covering his face with the other, biting his lips lightly. The sight made Poppy's heart leap in chest. She was about to leave when she suddenly heard Branch say her name.

"P-Poppy..." - it was all he could say.

Poppy, thinking he had seen her, leaned slightly out the door and was about to explain herself when she saw Branch's eyes closed and still caressing penis and softly says her name. Poppy watched Branch for a few seconds, then saw a picture beside him. It was her picture, she also looked at his dick, which was huge, she would not be able to hold it with one hand (she thought that his dick was 25-30 centimeters). Then her panties started to get damp and she didn't know what to do. However, the sight of it made her skin hot and she felt very wet in some parts of her body. She decided to stay for a few minutes and see how this action would go on. bit her lips gently and slid her hand down her dress until she reached the panties and gently pushed them aside to be able to have a little fun.

Branch began to move his arm up and down very quickly, and his thighs began to shake with the pleasure he was giving himself. Poppy who was watching everything sat down on the floor to enjoy her fun better. They were both very close to madness. Poppy was quickly rubbing her clit to drive herself insane, sticking a few fingers inside her for better effect and Branch, rubbing his cock at such speed it was hard to follow his movements. Poppy wanted to scream at the top of her throat, but he knew she couldn't because that would have given her away, but Branch could scream because he was convinced he was alone in the bunker. Poppy paused in her playtime to watch Branch do so she could get more excited.

"Oh Fuck-...mmhhh...Oh yeah-...P-P-POPPY!!! mmmhh... yes, Yes, YESSS~" - at that moment, Branch's cock shot out white sperm which flew all over the room and flew to the door where Poppy was. Branch fell silent. Poppy was impressed, his sperm flew very far away from him. Poppy leaned out the door to see how Branch was feeling. He still had his face veiled, his mouth was slightly open and he was panting heavily, smiling slightly, and with the other hand he was still caressing his penis, but this time definitely slower and less aggressive. Poppy watched it for a short time, then decided that since she had already seen so much and had feelings for Branch, she would take a step further and have a little fun with Branch.

She got up from the cold floor and walked over to Branch as quietly as she could. He couldn't hear her, but luckily for her, Branch took his hand off his cock, still not knowing what would happen next. Poppy pushed her hair aside so that it wouldn't bother her, and wanted to get down to work when she saw that his penis was still exploding with small amounts of semen. This did not discourage her, and she immediately went to work. She grabbed his dick in her hands and began massaging it up and down. Branch woke up immediately and his cheeks turned red and he immediately wanted to ask what Poppy was doing when she suddenly kissed him sensually on the lips. Branch was okay with nothing anymore and he let Poppy act. Poppy kissed Branch's lips sensually for a few minutes while massaging his penis, putting a finger in his cock and rubbing fingers against its opening to make Branch feel her presence more, then broke away from the kiss and began to slide down towards his penis. Branch was very pleased with that, because he knew what Poppy was going to do now - and he was right - Poppy massaged his dick for a moment longer, then put it practically all of it into her little mouth. Branch hissed instinctively and grabbed her by the hair, accelerating her movements. It didn't bother her, he could do what he wanted with her, now she was his. Poppy slowly began to choke on his huge cock, but Branch wouldn't stop. He wanted to show Poppy that although she is the Queen of Trolls, that doesn't mean she has any control over him now. Poppy liked the resolve. Eventually they stopped and Poppy was tired and her mouth and throat hurt, however, she did not want to stop there and suggested the next step:

"Maybe we will go to the bedroom, kitchen or bathroom? Even a couch is enough for me, I'm not demanding" - She asked in a rather tired and hoarse voice.

"Why not..." - he paused for a moment and then began - "but I have a better idea" - he took her in his arms and led her to his Red Room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He tied Poppy's arms and legs to the bars of the bed so she couldn't move without his permission, took a black blindfold and put it on her so that Poppy couldn't see anything, her senses would be more aroused and then he took off his leaf vest and tore Poppy's clothes to reveal her beautiful body. After long seconds of silence, there was the sound of the chains in the room and Poppy felt her legs slowly rising, then they widen to the sides, and stop everything, all you can hear is Poppy's loud panting.

Later, Poppy felt something touch her body - it was Branch - and touched her with his whip. She foiled a little then said.

"Take me Branch, take all of me"

He granted her wish and climbed onto the bed to play with her clitoris. He was playing with his tongue at first, wriggling over her clitoris, which made Poppy crazy. He played with her for a good 5 minutes until he decided that he would do something better. Branch slowly climbed up to her head and whispered in her ear as his hands caressed her little pink clitoris:

"I've been waiting for this for so many years ... I think so are you" - he whispered in her ear.

Poppy was on the verge of breaking down and still had a sore mouth and throat, but managed to reply softly:

"y-yes ... a l-long time"

After these words, Branch stuck two fingers into her and moved them quickly. Poppy let out a very loud scream despite her sore throat, but Branch didn't care, he wanted to get her to the limit and then cut her off so that Poppy wouldn't be over so soon - he had a plan and everything had to go according to his plan. He caressed her as much as he could and Poppy's screams grew louder and longer. For a better effect, he made three raspberries on her neck and then began to kiss and lightly bite her breast, then he noticed Poppy's thighs beginning to twitch with excitement. Branch immediately stopped his actions so as not to spoil his plan, which Poppy disliked - she was so close and he had stopped - she was pissed at him. For a moment longer, Poppy's thighs were trembling with emotion. when she suddenly realized there was dead silence and began to worry. She quietly asked:

"B-Branch?" - there was still silence. After a few seconds, she asked again:

"B-Branch? Are you here?" - it was still quiet. Poppy said softly - "Please..." - Then Poppy felt someone climbing onto the bed. It was Branch, she was sure, and a slight smile appeared on her face. Branch climbed her naked body to the height of her head and began to kiss her neck gently before moving over to her mouth. At the same time, Branch released Poppy's hands to slink them again over her head, tying them to the spokes of the bed a moment later. And asked Poppy softly:

"Maybe we'll go a step further?" - at these words Poppy nodded her head which meant 'yes'.

Then Branch's big cock ran over her wet body. He rode up and grabbed her breasts to stick his huge throbbing penis between them, he played with her like that for a while, and then, without warning, he put his penis into her mouth by force. He pushed so deep into her throat that she began to choke, but told her to keep his dick in her mouth as long as he wanted. Poppy was surprised by his behavior, because she did not expect such a government with him, but at the same time she liked that he was so imperious and firm. After a while Poppy began to move her head back and forth and taste Branch's penis. After a dozen or so minutes he took his cock out of her mouth and Poppy began to gasp for air. Once Poppy had some more fresh air, Branch began to slide his Penis down her body. Poppy knew it was finally time for the final step of Branch's plan. Then Branch asked her in a completely different tone:

"Ready?" - although he knew well what the answer would be.

"Ready" - Poppy replied almost immediately, and then Branch slid into her little pussy with all his might, which caused a soft squeal to be torn from Poppy's throat. At first he stayed there for a few seconds, lifting his head up and looking at the ceiling. Then he looked at her pussy and took out his penis which was tearing her insides, When he pulled it out completely, he noticed a small amount of blood was leaking from her pussy. He knew what that meant - she had never had sex before and it was her first time. 

"She was a virgin" - Branch thought. For a moment he felt stupid because since this was her first time he should have been gentler on her and he was brutal with her because of his alpha male instinct. He was about to end their nice meeting when he suddenly heard Poppy asking him for more - she liked it. he hesitated to keep playing with her, but after Poppy's long persuasions, she convinced him. So he started again.

He grabbed his dick in his hand and started gently bouncing it against her pussy and then he quickly stabbed into it and immediately came out of it, repeating this action 5-6 times (each time Poppy made a soft moan of delight) when he finally stayed there permanently. First he began to slowly move his hips back and forth until he began to pick up his pace. He started pumping really fast into her, Poppy was trembling all over and her skin was getting warmer and wetter.Poppy's screams spread throughout the bunker. Branch was starting to weaken, so he put his hands on his bed as he continued to punch her little pussy intensely. His big cock and her little pussy were a perfect match. After 30 minutes of constantly ripping Poppy from the inside, her screams ceased as Branch hit one of the nicest points in her pussy. Branch was proud to find her G-spot. Poppy didn't need to say anything, Branch knew what to do next. First, however, he unhooked Poppy's arms and legs, but still had the blindfold on her. Finally, he slowly moved away from her G-spot and a moment later hit him with all his might at very high speed. Poppy instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around his body. Branch didn't mind, but he didn't want her legs to be wrapped around him, so he grabbed them and pressed them to the bed, to then hit her delicate tender spot with all my might again. Poppy screamed his name in a sudden rush of ecstasy. Branch started hitting this point faster and harder to make Poppy hit her first orgasm. The screams were endless and Branch gasped louder and louder. At one point, they both felt something - their orgasms were getting closer. Branch, despite the exhaustion, did not stop hammering at her and Poppy did not stop screaming his name at the whole bunker. Eventually, they were very close to their outbursts, they both screamed even louder and Poppy began to crash into her partner's arms.

But then a thought occurred to Branch's mind: if he ended up in her, Poppy would probably be pregnant because Branch hadn't worn a condom and now he wouldn't stop. (I know trolls are not born that way). He was struggling with his thoughts, which affected the strength of the blows. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation, he loved Poppy, but did she love him? Would she like to have a child with him? His doubts quickly vanished as Poppy snuggled against him and gasped out a soft:

"I Love you Branch" - then she started screaming out loud again.

He no longer had any doubts. Poppy loved him and he loved her and was able to become a father despite his quite young age.

Branch focused fully on his partner again and began to hit her point faster and faster, until they both got orgasms at the same time. Poppy felt her insides envelop the warm liquid running down the walls of her pussy, and he knew what it meant - she would probably be pregnant and Branch would be the father of their child - but she did not mind because she knew that Branch was a responsible and caring Troll and would probably be the same father.

Branch lay down on her body out of exhaustion, still keeping his cock in her pussy, then he removed the blindfold from her eyes to look into her beautiful pink tired eyes. They lay there for a few minutes staring into each other's eyes, then Branch rose slightly, opened a drawer by the bed, and took out a notebook from it. Poppy looked at the notebook and wondered what it was. Branch quickly opened it and stares at it for a moment before handing it to Poppy and he said:

"I doubt you got through with all of this today" - he smiled slightly.

Then Poppy laughed because it was her plan that Branch had made for her for the whole week. Poppy put her notebook aside, then snuggled into Branch and fell asleep. Branch looked at her and spoke softly to himself:

"It was a great morning. And you, Poppy, have been very stubborn and persistent today. You were the most wonderful thing that happened to me in my life and I will look after you as... I would for our baby" - ending this sentence, he stroked her belly and then took her hair from her face, then covered himself and Poppy with the duvet and fell asleep hugging Poppy.


End file.
